Posioned Determination
by Mana the Cat Magician
Summary: And just like the poison that was flowing through her veins, his determination filled every morsel of his body, readying him with energy. He wouldn't lose. He absolutely could not and would not lose. Drabble. Rated T to be safe.


**Warnings**: Language

Pairings: It could be SonAmy if you want to see it that way...

Notes: This is an old drabble I unearthed. My friend, _Effervescent Dreamer_, usually do RP's and chats and stuff about Sonic and the crew. I'm a little vague on it, but I think she asked me how do I think Sonic would take it if Amy was poisoned. I got carried away with it. XD I found this on my old computer and thought, "Hey... This is pretty good..." So I'm just posting it here for curious eyes. It's just a "What-if" scenario if Amy was poisoned. Read on if you're interested. =3

Summary: _And just like the poison that was flowing through her veins, his determination filled every morsel of his body, readying him with energy. He wouldn't lose. He absolutely _could not _and _would not_ lose._

* * *

><p><span>Poisoned Determination<span>

Sonic's eyes flashed with hundreds of different emotions as the ultimatum sunk in. Anger, disbelief, surprise, grief…

_Heartbreak._

"You…" He choked out. For once, Sonic the Hedgehog was at a loss for words. "You're kidding right? Amy… Amy's going to be okay." But even he could tell that this wasn't the case, that his words were just tools for him to try and make himself feel better. His luck was running out.

Amy was dying.

"There _has_ to be some kind of antidote, Doc!" Sonic cried out, loosing his normal expression of being cool and collected. But how could he possibly be that way when there was Amy –innocent, cheerful, loving Amy _Rose_- taking in shallow, painful breaths, with an expression that had agony written all over it? How could _anyone _be calm at a time like this?

It didn't matter if he didn't like her the way she did. It didn't matter that his friends were now staring at him and his desperate expression with concern and teary eyes. It didn't _matter_ if, to save Amy, Sonic had to sacrifice his life for hers.

All that did matter was that Amy would make it to see another day. That she could still cheer on the team. That she would still play in the meadows with her sweet, adorable Cream. That she'd still banter with Rouge from day to night about their views. That she would still be there to cheer Tails up when he himself couldn't find the time, still be there to help everyone put some sense into that hard head of Knuckles…

Still be there... to chase him to the ends of the Earth, letting him know that she'd always wait for him, no matter how of much a jerk he could be.

But the doctor shook his head, his stance emphasizing his grief. "I'm afraid… there's nothing more we can do." He lowered his head, ready to give up, ready to let this go, ready to seal the last nail in the coffin.

"I'm sorry."

Emotions swirled and battered the insides of Sonic like a fierce hurricane, leaving destruction in its wake and nothing but pieces of Sonic's soul. That's it? He couldn't tell because of the damage that was taking place inside of him, but Sonic automatically balled his fists in response to the declaration. After all Sonic's been through, after all the _team_ had been through, after all the names he had taken, all battles he had fought, all times he had saved Amy from anything that _dared_ to try and harm her-

That was it.

They were just supposed to sit back and hold Amy's hand, say their last goodbyes, and let her go without a fight. Give up. That's what they were supposed to do.

And just like that, those two words made something snap inside of Sonic, igniting the Blue Blur's infamous temper and willpower into a raging inferno.

Give up?

Like Hell he would.

"No," he forced out through his clenched jaw. He met everyone's shocked countenance with a determined glare that easily spelled out his intentions. "That's not it. That's not the end of it." He continued, the determination in his eyes burning brighter by the moment. "I _won't _let it end this way. Amy has _never_ given up on us before, and I'm not letting her down. There has to be some form of an antidote. I can save her."

"But how, Sonic?" inquired a teary Tails. "How do you know you can save her?"

Sonic's gaze locked onto Tails's, and in an instant, Tails understood. Of course he did; they were brothers.

"I _don't_ know for sure," he admitted out loud to the group, allowing weakness to show just for a short moment before the determination came back with a fury. "But what I _do _know is that I'm not just going to sit around here and watch Amy fade away!" He took another glance at the girl's rapidly deteriorating state, and sucked in a sharp breath, the air stirring every ounce of willpower in the hedgehog's body. He tapped his shoes in preparation for his sprint against time.

"I'm going to save her, guys. And _nothing_ is going to stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's so... short. XD It's a drabble without much thought into it. So it's up to you to imagine how Amy was poisoned (Eggman?) and how Sonic saves her (beating up Eggman?). Anyways, for future works, I have this one Sonic story I'm working on. And I also found this other old W.I.P. on the same computer I found this. As for 5D's... I have lots of plot bunnies hopping around in my head. Not sure where I'll go with it. So we'll see if I'll be writing. I hope you liked it~!


End file.
